


The Vulpine Dayne

by JonSnowTheArachnid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowTheArachnid/pseuds/JonSnowTheArachnid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say fate is set in stone, Naruto was supposed to become a Hokage and live a happy life. Ashara's son was supposed to be a stillborn...so how is it that she came to raise a babe with sun kissed blonde hair and whisker marks as her own son?<br/>KyuubiJinchuurikiNaruto! WesterosRaisedNaruto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

_The Children of the Forest were widely believed to worship the trees with faces but that was only partly true. They worshipped the numerous unnamed spirits of nature, the spirits of the stones, the earth and the trees._

_The carved faces on the trees were not there just to symbolize the spirits but they also acted as a locus for the spirits who were part of the Godhead._

_In the land now known as Land of Always Winter, there was a single carved heart tree, it held one of the most powerful of the Nature Gods. The deity was a benevolent being but during the War of the men and the Children of the Forest, in their desperation to save their race, the Children committed an ungodly act._

_They created a weapon out of man and blood magic, a weapon they would have control over to end this war. They created the first Other. A being who was once a man, now with a heart as cold as ice and eyes as blue as a glacier._

_But the man wasn't the only thing that changed, the act of creating the Other corrupted the weirwood._

_The spirit that was anchored to the tree could feel itself turning inside, it could sense the malice that had seeped into its roots and would soon take over its being. Being a part of the nature, the spirit was connected to the fauna and flora of the world. To prevent the malice from affecting the nature and other spirits, it willfully banished itself to another world._

_But the Creator Above All had different plans, the spirit was transported to another world where it was trapped in a female body._

**OoO**

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to trap Kaguya with their **Six Paths-Chibaku Tensei** , but Kaguya had managed to graze Sasuke's arm with her **All-Killing Bones.** It was only his strong will that kept him going for as long as it did for them to manage sealing Kaguya once and for all.

But things weren't going to end this smoothly it seemed because as soon as the sealing was completed, holes started appearing in the fabric of reality around them. One of them sucked Naruto in, the last thing he saw was Sasuke trying to reach out to him only for his body to turn to ash.

He had no time to mourn his best friend's loss either because soon he felt the sensation of a million needles pricking him throughout his body. He could feel his bones fighting against his muscles and skin to break free, he could see myriad of colors flashing across his eyes.

But it wasn't that his bones were growing bigger, it was his body that was becoming smaller. His clothes started disappearing and he was now naked as his nameday.

It was as if time was reverting, he now didn't even know why he was here or why he was feeling this pain. He didn't know what his name was or…or...he couldn't remember anything.

**OoO**

The war had ripped apart the kingdom, people afraid that their village or town might be pillaged next, soldiers fought for their lords who were trying hard to appease their king or the Usurper.

And all of this had started when her brother's prince and the closest friend had decided to steal the Northern girl, the one whom he had crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty.

The Northern girl's older brother marched to the Red Keep with a small band of Nobles but he was arrested for conspiring to kill the Crown Prince. He died, inadvertently strangling himself to death while he watched his armored father cooked alive in his suit of armor.

The girl's younger brother…..Ned, along with his fellow ward and close friend Robert waged a war of rebellion against the Targaryen dynasty.

And now the Silver Prince was dead, killed by the usurper Robert but with no Lyanna in sight.

The burden had fell upon her shoulders to inform the man who had stolen her heart at the Tourney of Harrenhall about his sister's whereabouts.

**OoO**

It was the year before she had informed Ned Stark about his sister's location. 

She still held hope, hope that after seeing his child growing in her womb he would marry her.

It would be two days later after she woke up after giving birth to her child did she find that her son, he was stillborn.

She had locked herself in her quarters for hours, weeping over her loss before making her way to the courtyard to the heart tree.

The face carved onto the tree looked through her body and into her soul…almost with a look of pity.

She had only done this when she was but a little girl, she hadn't prayed to any gods once she had grew into a lady but now…now she needed all the hope she could get.

She prayed to the Gods that her family kept, prayed for the safety of her brother, prayed for Ned to come back safely, prayed for strength to keep her going and that was when the impossible happened.

The carved face seemed to smile, and a powerful bolt of lightning struck the tree, ripping it apart until only the hollow shell of the tree remained.

She didn't moved until the sound of crying emanated from the tree, she peered inside to find a little babe lying in ash, crying.

At that moment, she knew that this babe was a gift from the Old Gods. She gently carried the little baby up and looked at him closely. He had three distinct whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, and his eyes….his eye color were the color of amethyst, so similar to her that it was terrifying!

She had never been a pious woman but at that moment, in her wrecked state of mind, her only thought was that the Gods had deemed it fit to return her son to her and that's the tale of how Lady Ashara Dayne got herself ahold of her 'son'.

**OoO**

**Kindly read and review!**

**This story's beta reader is Mx4 and if you like this story, check out his story The First Sparks. It's great!**

 

**That's it, have a great day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, he was said to be the most chivalrous knight in the whole Kingdom and also the deadliest. So when he had heard the news that his sister was with a child, he was furious…not at his sister but at the man who had dishonored her. He loved his sister from the bottom of his heart.

It would be halfway during the Robert's Rebellion that he would come to know that the child his sister birthed to was a stillborn.

So when he visited Starfall while on the way to the Tower of Joy, he was surprised that Ashara was teaching a year old boy to walk. He had sun kissed blonde hair and what seemed to be whisker like scars on each of his cheeks.

The smile she gave him when he walked into the room tugged gently at his heart. The last letter which he had received from the Maester talked about Ashara weeping for hours, closing herself off from the housestaff and their sister Allyria.

So who was this child tugging at the hem of his sister's clothes?

"Arthur! You're back!" Ashara ran towards him and hugged him.

"It's good to see you as well little sister." He said mussing her hair with a chuckle.

The little boy started taking baby steps towards his sister but fell down when he was just about to reach her.

Ashara left his brother's embrace and gently picked up the little boy. Though instead of crying like normal babies would, the boy started gurgling with laughter.

"Quite a child you've got there. Who's he?" Arthur asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"He's my son, Starick I've named him after….our sigil." Ashara said, tickling little Starick which made him go into peals of laughter.

"But wasn't your child a stillborn." Arthur asked before realizing what he had said.

"I didn-" Arthur tried to speak up but was silenced by Ashara, her eyes were glazed.

"No, you are quite right. My son was at first born stillborn but then I wept in front of our Gods, the Old ones. They gave me another chance at…at this. They gave my child another chance. He's…..he's their gift to me" Her voice broke.

Arthur knew he shouldn't prod on further but he still asked, "What do you mean Asha?" he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She gazed at his hand for a moment before telling him all about how and when she found Starick. Arthur would've thought she was jesting if not for the honesty in her voice and sorrow in her eyes.

"So…he really fell from the sky?" Arthur asked, still trying to wrap his mind around this…well this.

"No! Well….yes. The lightning tore down the tree and it was my little Starick." She said as she played with Starick.

"May I- may I hold him?"

"Well of course! He's your nephew after all." Ashara said as she handed him Starick.

Starick gripped at Arthur's hair and pulled strongly.

"Aha! You seem like a strong boy, you'll be a fine warrior one day." He said as he played with him.

They stayed and talked about their childhood for what were like hours. It wasn't until Ser Oswell Whent knocked on the door to remind Arthur that they had to be somewhere did they stop.

Bidding his sister and nephew farewell, Ser Arthur and the other Kingsguard members went on their not so merry way.

This would be the last time Ser Arthur would be seeing his sister or his nephew.

**OoO**

Ned Stark was speechless, if he believed what Ashara said, he had a son and he knew Ashara to be an honorable woman not to question her claim.

He had fallen in love with her on the day they danced, at the tourney of Harrenhall. At that time Brandon had been betrothed to Catelyn Tully, Brandon had been the one to get him to dance with her and for that he would have been forever grateful to his brother.

Their lovemaking had been intense and full of passion. For the first time ever, Eddard Stark had felt this alive.

But then Lyanna had ran away with Rhaegar and Brandon and his Father killed at the hands of the Mad King.

So after a year of rebellion, they had finally won but at what cost? He asked himself that question every night.

If the sight of the Princess Elia and her children not been gruesome enough, Robert….his friend…..his brother was pleased at that sight. Repelled by the act, Ned had called it murder of children but Robert's reply chilled him to the core, "I don't see any children, all I see are dragon spawn." This couldn't be right, this wasn't his brother in arms, this was something else entirely, something twisted and corrupted.

Ned wanted to be away from this man who called himself Robert, so he with some of his most trusted bannermen began the search for his sister.

Out of seven that went, only two managed to stay alive. Ned had asked his close friend, Howland Reed to escort the Silent Sisters back to North with Lyanna's body.

He himself went to Starfall, to return House Dayne's ancestral sword, Dawn to the house.

And now he was here, with a child in his one hand and the Dawn in other.

Lyanna had married Rhaegar on the Isle of Faces under the protection of the Old Gods and her son out of the marriage was Jon…..she had died giving birth to him on a bed of blood and roses.

She had made him promise, promise to not let Robert kill him, promise to give him the love she could not give him herself. And so he had made that promise, for like Ser Arthur, he too loved his sister from the bottom of his heart.

**OoO**

Ashara had informed Ned…her Ned about his sister's whereabouts so he could save her. Arthur had told her the truth about Lyanna's abduction, a fact she hadn't told Ned.

She was now introducing Starick to his father, her Ned.

Ned seemed shocked, probably worrying about how he had dishonored her so she spoke.

"You didn't dishonor me….if that's what you're worrying about…and you didn't dishonor your Lady wife either. I became with Starick when you were without any commitments, when Brandon was betrothed to Lady Catelyn." She spoke which got him out of his stupor somewhat.

"How could I not have dishonored you?! I gave you a child and I can't even give him my last name." Ned said, struck by the realization what he had done, he had destroyed a child's life and later he was going to do the same to his nephew's life, he had two bastards now.

"No, he has a name and it's Sand. He's going to be a brave knight as his uncle, aren't you Starick!" she said cooing to him.

**OoO**

It had taken Ashara three days to get over her brother's death, she wanted to mourn but she couldn't leave little Starick alone for long time. He followed her everywhere and she didn't want him to see her grief stricken.

Ned had left a day back, they had a huge disagreement over what should happen to Starick.

Stark wanted to take Starick with him, to the North where he would be raised among his own pack, with people to call as family but Ashara knew a woman's heart because….well she was a woman herself and no woman could stand to see the proof of her husband's infidelity.

She tried to persuade him to leave Jon with her as well, Starick would have a brother and Jon would be safe from Robert.

Yes, after Ashara had confessed that she knew about Lyanna and Rhaegar's marriage, Ned confessed about Jon's heritage. He confessed about his fears, about what Robert might do if he ever found out about Jon's parentage.

In the end, she had failed to persuade Ned to leave Jon in her care, he had said, "Jon is of my blood and Starks stick by each other."

Over the course of two days, Ned and Starick had formed a sort of a familial bond, but Ashara was surprised when Ned placed a kiss over Starick's forehead.

"I may not be able to give him my name, but he will not have a bastard name." Ned had said cryptically before leaving with Jon.

And that's the tale of how Starick became a legitimate Dayne.

**OoO**

**That's the second chapter of my fic, The Vulpine Dayne.**

**I made some changes to the first chapter, namely that Naru*ehrm*Starick was 'born' a year before Jon and Robb.**

**Just to be safe, I'll say this so there is no confusion, Ned asked Robert to legitimize Starick as a Dayne, he didn't make him a Stark because than Catelyn would've been a wroth over Naruto for no reason.**

**That's it, I hope you guys have a great day :)**


End file.
